Legend Of Zelda: Twilight's Dawn
by Maverick Hunter Matt
Summary: A romance about two people worlds apart. Maybe even a bit of an origin story.


Legend Of Zelda

Twilight's Dawn

Chapter One:

What Dreams May Come

When he closed his eyes, his body was being pulled away slowly. Spiraling, spinning, it felt like the world around him was melting. So much felt like it was happening at once. His ears were filled with the white noise that seemed to roar wildly while being subtle and gentle at the same time. A weight on his chest seemed to grow and every part of him felt like it became numb and dull. He could see himself, and the definite thing that was his body was surrounded by darkness, and then the definite lines smeared, blurred, and then washed away. No feeling, no senses, everything was gone. And then off in the distance something drew closer, almost unnoticed at first. Then he noticed that it was no longer a thing, but a person. Draped in a regal black robe, wisps of fiery red hair waved down their back, and silently they stood in quite solace.

Then _she_ turned around. Her pale blue skin glowed beautifully in the darkness, her soft amber-red eyes shimmered, and her smile was soft and somewhat shy. As she reached out, he could feel her finger tips, soft and gentle, caressed his face, sending shivers and tingling sensations that seemed to reverberate through his entirety.

"What's the matter?" She asked in her melodious voice. "Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" The numbness past, his heart leaped in his chest, pounding hard, but unable to move. She leaned in closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her skin, the elation in his body, and her breath pass over his skin.

And then he awoke. He laid against the hard trunk of a tree, off the ground, among the strong limbs of the Hyrulian oak. There, the wind was warm and comforting, it and he felt at ease as his eyes opened slowly as they focused. The insects were just beginning to move in force, the forest was beginning to stir, and night was approaching ever faster. The last remnant of the sun's light gleamed for one brilliant second and was seen no more. The hour of twilight was gone.

In a world of perpetual twilight, the sky glimmered dark on the stark and serene world. Pillars of blue energy spiraled up into the ether, and the dark ground shimmered and seemed to sway in the dusk. People of shadow and flesh moved slowly, interacting with one another in their subtle ways, in a place that seemed to reside between the sky and ground, a place of strange stone rose up and gleamed in the strange air.

On the highest spire, a balcony loomed out over the strange masonry of runes and regal seals. The banister s and railings seems to move and shimmer with the world around it. And a single person leaned against the guard fixture, looking out over the strange kingdom.

The woman on the balcony let her long royal garb drape off tall figure and sway in the wind, her hair was held and fixed with a royal headdress, and a tiara adorned her head. Her skin was a pale blue and white, and her amber-red eyes shifted slightly, examining all her surroundings. But it was easy to tell from her face that her thoughts were not of her immediate world. Her lips were smooth and flawless, but formed a slight frown, and her hands cupped her chin. It was obvious she was bored and alone. And the warm wind was no comfort.

So deep in thought, was she that she never noticed the person who had come from inside the tower and stepped onto the balcony.

"Princess Midna." The person stated. He too bore similar features as the young woman. His skin was pale, but his eyes were yellow and solid. His features were also less defined, like doll or a mannequin. His voice was abnormal, his tone being from extremely high and low at once, and certain sounds were drawn out while others were rushed. "The suitors are preparing for festival. Shall I tell them you shall soon make your way to join them?"

"No," the woman's voice was not only normal by human standards, but beautiful and sweet. "The festival isn't until tomorrow. They all know that." She began to walk away, her nature aloof and uncaring.

"B-but Princess, the suitors!" The servant stuttered out in almost panic.

"Send them away." She said quickly, dismissing the servant who promptly ran down the spire, flushed and flustered. Again, turning to the outstretched world before her, the regal woman became lost in thought once more. For a moment, she even believed she could smell the faint scent of leaves and sweet grass, but it was gone just a quickly as it had come, now lost and dismissed as an imaginative fallacy.

It wasn't long that the young lady retired to her own chamber, seeking refuge in her fatigue. Nothing could really be done about her lethargy that had settled now for nearly a month. With a snap of her fingers, the royal gown melted away into the strange light and dusky shadow. With a wave of her hand, a free flowing, light sleeping dress materialized from nothingness, and covered her skin, beautiful but cold all the same.

Taking the regal adornments from her hair, she let her hair fall naturally around her and laid down upon the edge of her luxurious and beautifully crafted bed. When she closed her eyes, it felt like something was pulling her away from her world. A spinning feeling manifested at the pit of her stomach, and her heart beat slow and hard in her chest.

Her thoughts always lingered on a fair young man, his flaxen hair and green clothes swayed in a gentle breeze, standing there tall and noble, yet wild and free spirited. When she indulged and delved deeper into her thoughts, she could see herself in the reflection of her blue eyes, shinning like pools of light in a dark world. He would often outstretch his hand silently, but with a sort of gentle smile, one that removed doubt and fear and melted her to the core. And always she would reach out to embrace him, and almost always, she would awake grasping at the dark emptiness.

In the twilight, there was no night or day, no breaking dawn or final dusk, but always the soft, lonely shade that was gentle solitude. And in her loneliness, when all others were far away, a tear would roll down her smooth face and fall. And she would know once more that there was such thing as love and happiness, but that it existed in a world beyond her reach. And in the pinnacle of her despair, she would softly call a name in the hollow void that seemed to be her life.

"Link".

Clutching herself tightly, Midna would let a tear fall in her isolation, afraid that only darkness and despair would be her company. And the only panacea was a world away, with shimmering blue eyes and unable to see her ever again.


End file.
